HALLOWEEN CHAPTER ONE
by Yugi's-SuperMoon268
Summary: yugi,serena,and co it looks bad will they vanquish evil
1. halloween talk

Halloween  
Nine  
Serena Tuskino's  
Story  
  
Serena: So you wanna find out happens To yugi and the gang on Halloween! LOTS OF BLOOD AND WAT THIS MICHAL MYERS is back HE WANTS REVENG ON ME FOR GETING SO FAR IN My NEVER ENDING FIGHT OF EVIL.OH BROTHER IS THIS GOING TO BE A LONG HALLOWEEN NIGHT!  
  
DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN SALIOR MOON ,YU-GI-OH, HARRY POTTER, ZOIDS, OR HALLOWEEN.  
  
************************************************************** *********  
  
yugi:so serena what are you going to be for halloween  
  
SERENA: I DON'T KNO MABEY SAILORSUPERMOON OR AN EGYPTION QUEEN.  
  
YUGI: MABEY YOU SHOULD BE SAILORSUPERMOON JUST INCASE^_~  
  
SERENA: AHH RIGHT. WAIT WHY?  
  
YUGI: RINI IS GOING TO BE SAILORMINIMOON IM GOING TO BE THE MOON PRINCE. OH THANX FOR THE FAKE LOOKING SWORD  
  
SERENA: NO PROB! WE MIGHT NEED IT TOMMROW NIGHT.  
  
YUGI: WHY?  
  
SERENA: CUZ SKATER BOI. DID YOU EVER HERE ABOUT THE MOST VISIOUS KILLER IN THE WORLD.  
  
YUGI: NO WHO IS HE?  
  
SERENA: WELL MICHAL MYERS. HE WHERES A SPOOKY WHITE MASK, AND ON HALLOWEEN NIGHT HE KILLS PEOPEL. BUT TOMMROW NIGHT WE ARE GOING IN HIS HOUSE.  
  
YUGI: IM AFRIED TO GO.  
  
SERENA: DON'T WORRY HE ONLY KILLS IF WE DO SOMETHING TO HIM. BUT HE ISN'T ALIVE ANYMORE HE CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO US NOW WHIEL HE'S BURNING IN HELL!  
  
**** (HALLOWEEN MORNING)  
  
JOEY: I CAN'T WAIT FOR TONIGHT. LOT'S OF DARK  
  
SPOOKY STUFF!  
  
TEA:OH JOEY THERE IS NO SUCH THINGS AS GHOSTS OR MONSTERS. RIGHT RINI, YUGI, SERENA?  
  
Rini; sorry tea your theory is wrong me  
  
And Serena have bean dealing with Ghosts since we were 11 years old  
  
Yugi: besides im looking forward to tonight Serena said that she took on the dare Because Catherine sancahs called her a fridy cat  
  
Serena: Catherin thinks she is so smart I'll show Her.*stands up and acts like Catherine* hey yugi Im sooo less better than Serena. I wish I were As good-looking as Serena.  
  
Ryou: good imtaion Serena.  
  
Everyone in the group: *LAUGHS*  
  
*Catherine walks up*  
  
Catherine: hello yugi. Oh hi bunny  
  
Serena: the name is Serena Kathy.  
  
Tristain: hey Serena did nothing to you You should back off little miss perfect Serena is twice as popular then you'll ever Be.  
  
Rini: I know the reason why Serena got to yugi before you is because she has a good heart Unlike you.  
  
Catherine: so Serena are you ready for tonight? Cuz I can tell you the real story of Michel Myers.  
  
Yugi: you know Catherine you just don't know when Quit do you. You know what im glad Serena is my girl. Cuz if you where my girl you'd probly hurt me But tell us the real story cat  
  
Catherin: well one night some teens in collage Decided it was a good idea to go to the abandon House of-------  
  
The group: Michel Myers  
  
Catherin: right. They all went into the house 7 people went into the house and then 5 people Died only 2 servied.and you know how they died? Michel Myers when he was little about six he picked Up a knife and he never put down.  
  
Fiona: you mean he  
  
Hermione: he killed those five  
  
Catherin: yep. See you tomorrow bunny Whoops I forgot he'll probly chop off Your head. And you'll be lying in his house dead Walks off*  
  
Yugi: are you sure you wanna go through with this Serena...Serena...Serena?  
  
Serena: I don't think I can go guys.  
  
Ryou: you can do it Serena.  
  
Hermione: we'll even go with you. Right ryou? For me?  
  
Ryou: *blushing*sure besides Serena was my sister Back in the silver millennium so im not going to Turn on her now.  
  
Joey: that settles it we'll help Serena go Though with DIS!  
  
Yugi: right no way is Serena going alone.  
  
************************************************************** *********  
  
(Back at home)  
  
Yugi: serena get in your costume we're Going to be late  
  
serena:right.eternal supermoon Crisis make up.  
  
Silver mask: eh close enough  
  
Super moon: wow Salem must have upgraded Your silver crystal.  
  
Grampa: yugi, serena your friends are here!  
  
Supermoon: thanks grandpa moto we should be Home probly midnight.  
  
Grandpa: ok be careful *** Supervenus: a lot of people are being super sailors Tonight.  
  
(Mai comes)  
  
*Mai was dressed as sailor silver*  
  
Mai: hi guys wow Serena yugi love your costumes.  
  
Yugi+serena: thanks mai.  
  
Mai: I heard you where going to the Myers place. Can I come I would go but I don't want to go alone  
  
Everyone: sure^___^  
  
*** At the Myers place 


	2. ENTER THE HELL HOUSE

Halloween  
Nine  
Serena tuskino's  
Story  
Chapter two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ygo, sailomoon, and zoids Or Halloween. But this is getting pointless On with the fic. ^_^  
  
Knife slashing.  
  
*************************************************************** *Tea, magician of fath, yugisilver mask, Joey, flamesowrdsman, Tristan, cyber commander, Ryou, change of heart, mai, sailor silver and You know the rest  
  
Supermoon: well what are we waiting for Christmas? Lets go  
  
Supervenus: don't worry I bet what Catherine Said is a whole barrel of lies  
  
Joey: yeah this will be a snap  
  
Supermoon: ok before we go in im giving you Guys some weaponry. Girls we get sugar bells. Bois you get the silver swords. Girls laser Swords. Bois gold daggers. K lets move  
  
Minimoon: before I forget I brought flashlights For every one.  
  
Supersatern:ok lets get this over with  
  
***  
  
Supermoon: it's been 2 hours since we got in here And-*super moon recording every thing  
  
(Suddenly we here screaming)  
  
Silvermask: supermoon was that you.  
  
Supermoon: no it sounded like minimoon!  
  
(As im recoding this silver and me are running up the steps)  
  
Supermoon: minimoon what's goin- oh my moons and stars.  
  
Minimoon: I found an arm a arm  
  
Joey: uh don't worry minimoon it's probably Just a prop. Yea Catherine is just trying to-oh my god. The arm it's coved in blood*throws the arm on The ground*.  
  
Silvermask: and look what I found*point's his flash light to a bloody rat on the night stand*  
  
tea:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh slice  
  
Supermoon: guys that was tea  
  
***  
  
Supermoon: *gasp* tea what happened to your Leg your pant leg and your ankle is all bloody.  
  
Tea+mai: Catherin was right he's going to kill Us.  
  
Supervenus: we heard screaming we came as soon as we could  
  
Supersatern: mai are you ok  
  
Mai: uh not really this guy with flaming red hair And a dead white face tried to attack us!  
  
Ryou: Tristan noooo slice slice  
  
Supermoon: Silver and me will take care of this  
  
***  
  
Supermoon: brother are you-oh my god Silver look *super moon cried as she Looked at tristains head on the floor*  
  
Supervenus: supermoon I heard you- Tristan Oh my god! My poor baby  
  
Super moon: *snapped her fingers and tristans Head was attached to his body again*silver Hand me tristains sword. *Arranged his body So held hold his sword* oh supervenus im so sorry.  
  
Supervenus: I loved you tristain and I always will *Lied on tristain's body to cry*  
  
Ryou: come on supervenus lets go.  
  
*** Supersatern: supervenus! Super moon is she ok?  
  
Super moon: she had a very nasty shock in the basement.  
  
Ryou: sis how come you have a camcorder  
  
Supermoon: to show lil miss perfect what goes on here? and im ryou im so sorry I got you guys into this. Im calling Catherine*dials her number on the star phone* hello Catherine, Serena What did you get us into?  
  
Catherin: into the killers house.  
  
Supermoon: not only that but you got one of my friends boyfriend killed. If another one of my friends is killed I'll see you in court you little Slut. *Hangs up*  
  
Mai:ahhhhhhhhhhhh slice slice  
  
Supermoon+silver:mai!!!!!  
  
*** Mai: please don't please-. -  
  
SUpermoon: mai...mai-oh no Michal Myers  
  
*********************************************** Serena:oh my god after this night is over im going To kill Catherine.  
  
Yugi: wasent that spine chilling Serena can I give them A clue as to what is going to happen next.  
  
Serena: sure why not  
  
Yugi:ok will sailorsupermoon and I be able to stop Michel Myers before it's too late find out next Time on sailor moon II sailor stars 


	3. RUN! SUPERSAILORSCOUTS RUN! HE'S RIGHT B...

HALLOWEEN  
NINE  
SERENA TUSKINO'S  
STORY  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
DISCLAMER:LIKE I SAID DON'T OWN SAILORMOON,YGO ZOIDS,OR HALLOWEEN ENOUHG WITH THIS CRAP ON WITH THE FIC  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
SUPERMOON:RUN FOR IT!!! *gasp* JOEY MINIMOON JUMP MICHAL MYRES IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU  
  
MINIMOON: HEY COSMIC FREAK YOU WANNA HURT MY SISTA YOUR GONNA HAVE TO GO THOUGH ME FIRST  
  
MICHAL:*KEEPS SWISHING HIS KNIFE*  
  
MINIMOON:*FLYING SO FAST HE CAN'T HIT HER* OH COME ON MIKEY IS THAT BEST YOU GOT. *GRABS MICHAL AND THOWS HIM OFF THE STAIRS* THAT OUTTA TEACH YA FOR TRYING TO DISTROY MY SIS.  
  
SUPERMOON: OH NO HE GOT MAI AND TEA *ARANGES THIER BODYS SO THEY COULD HOLD THIER SUGAR BELLS* TEA GARDNER AND MAI VALENTINE YOU TWO WHERE WONDERFUL FRIENDS TO ME AND I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU. MAY THE ANGLES PROTECT YOUR SOULS.  
  
RYOU: *LOOKS AT HIS WATCH* WE ONLY HAVE 4 MORE HOURS TILL MIDNIGHT.  
  
SUPERMOON: YOU GUYS IM REALLY SORRY I GOT YOU INTO THIS. LETS GO IN THE ATTEC  
  
JOEY: I THINK WE BETTER HURRY UP TO THE ATTEC. CUZ CREEPY'S BACK AND HE HAS CHAIN SAW  
  
(EVERYONE RUNS TO THE ATTEC RYOU TRIPS AND FALLS).  
  
SUPERMOON: BROTHER NOOOO *KICKS MICHAL* IN THE FACE*YOU NOT GOING TO take MY BROTHER YOU HUMAN EATING BASTERD*WIPS OUT SWORDS*  
  
SILVERMASK: COME ON WE HAVE TO HELP SUPERMOON  
  
EVERYONE RUNS WITH THIER SWORD AND SUGER BELLS  
  
MICHAL: *BACKS UP INTO A WALL*  
  
SUPERMOON: THIS ENDS HERE MICHAL  
  
SILVERMASK: YOUR WERE GOING TO PAY AT SOME POINT  
  
JOEY: YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR ALL THE SUFFRING YOU CAUSED  
  
SUPERVENUS: FOR TRISTAIN  
  
SUPERSATERN: FOR TEA  
  
MINIMOON: FOR MAI  
  
RYOU: FOR TRYING TO HURT MY SISTER  
  
SUPERMOON: DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU'RE TERROR IN THIS CITY WILL LAST FOREVER. YOU WERE WRONG. CUZ AS LONG IM AROUND. THERE WILL BE NO TERROR. YOUR GOING TO BURN IN HELL FOR ALL THE SUFFERING YOU HAVE CAUSED.WE MIGHT BE TEENAGERS. BUT WE CAN DISTROY YOU- WAT THE  
  
MICHAL: *OPENED THE GAS CHAMBER FOR THE CHAIN SAW AND PUT A LIT MATCH IN IT  
  
SILVERMASK: OH CRAP  
  
SUPERMOON: THAT CANT BE GOOD RUN IN TO THE ATTIC  
  
SILVER: SUPERMOON WAT ARE WE GOING TO DO  
  
SUPERMOON: *LOOKED AT THE WIERS* SILVER HELP ME WITH THESE WIRES AND CUT THEM ARE GLOVES ARE MADE TO BE SHOCK ABSORBENT.  
  
SILVERMASK: AHH I SEE  
  
MICHAL: *BREACKS THE DOOR WHIEL THE FIRE IS SPREDING LIKE WILD FIRE*  
  
SUPERMOON: HEY MIKEY.NOW SILVER!!!!!  
  
*By the time we got all the wires Raped around him he was all ready being shocked*  
  
Supermoon:ok bois and girls start slashing Your swords and daggers  
  
Joey: no time general sailorsupermoon we got to get the bodies for evidence!  
  
Supervenus: if we don't get out soon We are going to be fried sailor spies  
  
(As we ran down the stairs I explained everything)  
  
Supermoon: we don't have to get the bodies. That has Already been taken care of. I knew that at the beginning some one was going to die. So I brought the body capsules. I invented  
  
Supersatern: sailorsupermoon that's great and all but how are we going to explain this to the police  
  
Supermoon: that to has been taken care of. I have catering's number. And I recorded everything from The bloody arm to the bloody rat. To Michel his killings to the bodies on the ground That's why I gave you the weapons. Cuz before I put them in the bag the had tiny camcorders on them.  
  
(As soon we got out Catherine came running up to Us)  
  
Catherine: *GASP* yugi, Serena I...I... I  
  
Supermoon: don't say a word Catherine on our way out I called the police told them how you got us into this mess. They should be here in a few minutes. *Shows her the sailor spy licenses* me, yugi, hermione, And Fiona. We are sailor spys.because of You the lives of tea, Tristan, and mai were taken.  
  
Cathrin: how long are you going to have me in jail for?  
  
Supermoon: your lucky cuz if I weren't sailorsupermoon you'd be in jail for a long Time  
  
Silvermask: is this because you tried to impress Me so you can make Serena look bad?  
  
Joey: that's low Kathy that's real low  
  
Minimoon: my sis is twice as royal to yugi Then you'll ever be.  
  
****  
  
Coper#1: so this girl dared you to go into the house  
  
Silvermask: that's true sir.  
  
Coper#1:in the car girl  
  
Catherin: hold on. Silver im sorry I did this To you and supermoon.id never ever thought That what I said was true. But id never want to hurt you. *Kisses silver*  
  
Silvermask: thats ok see you when you're out of community serves.  
  
(Just then a whole group of newscasters came to the place  
  
Reporter#1: so sailorsupermoon did three have Your closest friends really die  
  
supermoon: yes they did infect I recorded the whole Thing on tape. It was FRIGHTNING  
  
Reporter#2: can you tell us about Michel  
  
Silvermask: she doesn't have to talk about it All we can say is that Michel Myers can't be Destroyed. He is a human eating basted. Sure he fried when me and supermoon Tangled him in about 100-volt wiring.  
  
Reporter#1:silver mask do you have anything to say About this  
  
Silvermask: not really except maybe next year He might be after us now. And evil cannot be destroyed  
  
Joey: supermoon, silver im going to take ryou and the girls home now k I'll pick you guys up later  
  
***  
  
Supermoon: I want to see him  
  
Firefighter: are you sure it's not a pretty site  
  
silvermask: just let her see him. Now  
  
Firefighter: fine but just incase you better keep Your sword in your hand*UN zips the leather bag*  
  
Supermoon: silver do you really think he'd really Come back to life.  
  
Silvermask: i don't know. You here that mikey If you want your butt kicked you know where To find us. We'll see you in hell and may you never Rest in peace like supermoon said your terror will End pal. Come on supermoon ***  
  
Coper#2:so you got the bodies in those capsules  
  
Supermoon: yes I do  
  
Paramedic: may I have the capsules?  
  
Supermoon: fine but my friends Serena tuskino +yugi moto get to arrange the funnel  
  
Coper#2:fine  
  
Supermoon: and I want their caskets made of gold And the tombstone made of silver and a diamond Family plot around it  
  
Coper#2:uh fine but that will cost 1000 dollars  
  
Supermoon: have it ill pay for it.  
  
***(Next day)  
  
Paramedic: who is it this time?  
  
Officer: celebrity  
  
Paramedic: let me get my autograph book  
  
Officer: it was Michel Myers  
  
Paramedic:oh my god your kidden the cereal Killer who did it  
  
Officer: I'll give you one guess.  
  
Paramedic: pass whom?  
  
Officer: 7 teenagers with cut wires The super sailors. Get me a copy Of that autograph.  
  
Paramedic: UN zips the leather bag  
  
Michel: *opens eyes kills paramedic*  
  
The end? muhahahahahahahahh  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(the day of the funnral)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Serena: tea, tristain and mai were good friends and they all always be remmbered.thank you  
  
(Just then I saw his face from across the room)  
  
10 years later  
  
Serena: and ever since that Halloween Night he has been after me since on Halloween night he will never catch me. And He'll never get away for what he did. See you in hell Michel. muhahahahahahahah  
  
the end? 


End file.
